


we have chemistry (kenma x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Kenma Cooks For You, One Shot, Sadistic Kenma, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Stress Relief, chemistry class, loving relationship, supportive kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: *spicy* A devious Kenma figures out the perfect way to get your mind off of your mind-numbingly difficult college chemistry course.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	we have chemistry (kenma x reader)

Chemistry...really wasn't your thing. And that was putting it mildly.

In truth, it was the bane of your existence. Now, this is only because of an incompetent chemistry teacher from your high school days, Mr. Franz; it may have been a few years, but finding out that you needed a chemistry course to fulfill your major of choice, that biology didn't cut it, and that you'd be spending the next two and a half months schlepping through mountains of chemistry homework, came with a few tears and curses to the heavens.

Over the summer, no less! How utterly humiliating. It was the only way your fall schedule would remain untouched, but still...scribbling formulas instead of sunbathing at the beach rubbed you the wrong way.

Kenma was surprised at how upset you were, but he could somewhat understand. Chemistry wasn't an easy subject, except for the naturals at it. He, himself, hadn't done too bad when he had taken it in high school, and offered to help you study.

You might have even accepted his help, if it weren't for your pride.

Some twisted sense of vengeance kept you from accepting your boyfriend's generous offer: you needed to do this on your own, or else Mr. Franz had won. At least, that's what you thought. Kenma just blinked at you when you'd said that, confused and concerned at your sudden evil laugh.

Mr. Franz would pay. The student he'd failed (literally and figuratively) so many years ago would not only pass chemistry the second time around, she would ACE the entire course. That's right, a whopping A plus. And you would accept nothing less. And after your victory, you planned to visit his house and egg his car.

Sometimes, Kenma would internally admire your drive when you got this way; that teeth-gnashing, dark-aura-creating, screamo-blasting version of his girlfriend that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. The tenacity alone astounded him, and it was part of what drew him to you. At the same time, incidentally, this version of you, so emblazoned with passion and determination, would at times reduce him to a blushing, heated mess.

So, when Kenma arrived home after practicing volleyball with Kuroo that afternoon, and found you on the couch, coffee table strewn with a shocking amount of papers, mumbling angrily to yourself and pounding the keys of your purple calculator furiously, it was no surprise that a blush rose up his neck to rest in his cheeks and ears. He let out a strangled sound before dropping his bag and rushing to the bathroom.

The sound of the shower running in the background soon filled the previous silence, but you didn't notice. You had hardly heard him come in, but the sound of his bag dropping alerted you of his presence, and you had given him a lazy wave over your shoulder in response to the strangled sound you heard.

'Probably eager to hit the games', you thought to yourself, envying him briefly. You would give anything to play a video game right now, but you still didn't understand stoichiometry. And you couldn't very well let yourself take a break until you fully mastered the topic. Letting out an angry sigh, you raked your hands through your hair, standing up to survey the fleet of papers you'd expertly placed on the coffee table.

Grabbing the 'stoichiometry-how-to' paper you'd crafted earlier that afternoon, you read through the examples you'd written down from your textbook. The highlighted words, in every color from orange to purple, screamed out at you how easy it all was, mocking you.

What had you been thinking? How can someone who knows jack shit about stoichiometry write a 'how-to' page about it? These scribbled lines were flimsy at best, and you internally keened.

Taking a deep breath, you read through the step-by-step guide you'd devised the moment you gained any semblance of coherent knowledge about the topic, and sat back down once more.

Grabbing your mechanical pencil, you worked through the problem you'd been troubled with for what seemed like the fifteenth time. Suddenly, you realized what you had done wrong all those other times, and you leapt up and yelled gleefully, "Eureka!"

Kenma heard you from in the bathroom, halfway through his cold shower, and smiled to himself.

Minutes later, he was drying off with a towel when he heard a less cheerful sound from his girlfriend. Through the closed bathroom door, all he could make out was that it was an angry sound, like a frustrated scream.

He cracked the door open, steam escaping into the chilly hallway of your shared apartment. Towel tied around his hips, he poked his top half out of the doorway, chancing a glance at you. Back still to him, you let out another shriek of anger, ripping up a scratch paper into many little pieces. Kenma held back a laugh; it wouldn't be smart to laugh at his girlfriend while she was so volatile.

Instead, he stepped gingerly off of the bathroom tile and onto the hard-wood floors of the hall. When the apartment didn't erupt into flames, and you didn't turn around, he let out a sigh of relief, making his way to the bedroom. It was at the end of the hallway, farthest away from the living room where you crouched, but even when he closed the door, he could still hear you unleashing your anger upon your notes.

Pulling on a beige long-sleeved tee and a pair of gym shorts, he glanced around your shared room. The two of you had decided early on in the chemistry class to keep all your materials in the living room, so you'd never associate being hateful and angry with your shared sanctuary of rest. That also meant that Kenma often found himself sleeping alone these days, with you pouring over your notes at the table late into the night.

Every morning when he awoke, however, you'd be there by his side, curled up next to him and sleeping peacefully. It made his heart warm, seeing you calm and quiet, your chest rising and falling in time with your breathing, hair mussed and limbs still, save for the occasional shift.

It was probably a good thing you kept your chemistry materials out of the bedroom. You could be a monster when you didn't get rest.

Kenma sat down on the bed, but not before walking to the dresser and picking up his game console. The sun shone through the window, and he realized it was open. A delicate breeze wound its way through the window and around the room, briefly sweeping through his hair. He wondered if he should check on you, offer for the umpteenth time to help, but decided against it. Maybe he could make dinner for the two of you later on, or bring you one of your favorite snacks.

The yellow circle slowly sank as time passed, and the next time Kenma looked out the window, it had drooped to rest upon the horizon, seeming to be held up by the hills that resided. The sky had turned orange, the grey clouds from earlier now neon pink. The hills appeared velvety, the varying hues of shrubbery creating a patchwork of textures from far away.

The two-toned setter stood, stretching and placing his game console in his pocket. Couldn't hurt to check on her, he mused to himself.

Thinking back to his earlier volleyball practice, Kenma remembered he had a bag of your favorite chips in his gym bag, courtesy of Kuroo. His raven-haired friend got along swimmingly with you the moment you met, it was almost scary. You two would get that gleam in your eye when a plan hatched for one of your notorious pranks, which often-times would be on Kenma himself.

Apart from that, he was glad that Kuroo liked you, and you him. It would've been bothersome if his only friend hated his girlfriend.

Anyway, the chips. Kenma peeked out of the bedroom door, wondering where you'd gotten off to. The back of the couch was in view, but you didn't seem to be on it. Puzzled, Kenma walked down the hall, turning his head left and right as he emerged into the living space.

You had relocated, and now poured over your notes on the kitchen table, mumbling indistinctively. Kenma gulped, noticing the scowl on your face as you took in the information, pants tightening slightly. He couldn't take another shower, so his best option was to hide his hard-on. His eyes locked on his gym bag, and he shuffled over to it quickly, taking the chips out of the side pocket and discreetly placing them in front of his crotch.

The loud crinkle of the bag had gotten your attention, however, and you realized he had entered the room.

"Oh, hey Kenma! How was practice earlier?" You beamed at him, your sudden change in mood surprising the setter.

"U-Uh, it was good. Kuroo gave me some chips, they're your favorite." He blushed slightly, bringing them to you. It didn't help that your cheery, sweet face turned him on almost even more than your fiery attitude.

"Aw, how nice of him!" You said, and Kenma approached, steeling himself to set the bag on the table by you. It would be okay, you wouldn't notice. You were busy with chemistry, he would simply turn and hide behind the kitchen counter, with the pretense of making dinner.

"What do you want for dinner? I can start making it." He said, and you smiled.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kenma. Hmm..." You thought to yourself for a moment, wondering what you wanted. Kenma waited, almost impatiently, for you to decide. 

'That tank top is pretty tight-fitting.' He observed, blushing deeper at the sight of your attire hugging your curves. You, luckily, didn't notice the change in your boyfriend's expression, and instead blurted:

"Let's have ramen! You always make the best ramen." 

Nodding, the blonde-haired boy shuffled quickly behind the kitchen counter, letting out a sigh of relief that you hadn't noticed his boner. Though, if Kenma was being honest with himself, part of him had _wanted_ you to catch him like that, all hard and embarrassed. Not only would your attention immediately have gone to him, which he always appreciated, but you would've gone to town in the bedroom with him, which again, he _always_ appreciated.

It had been a little while since you two had done it, mostly because you'd been so focused on that chemistry course. Your consistent determination and frustration with the course only fueled his, for lack of a better word, horniness.

Perhaps it was time to provide an outlet for your frustration, Kenma thought to himself as he chopped green onions and pork cutlets. He could tell from even the smallest facial expressions you made that you were clearly fed up, stressed out of your mind, and he was certain he could help with that. At times like this, having a high-powered sense of intuition and observation came in handy. 

Kenma smirked to himself, already picturing the faces you'd make as he worked you open, face between your thighs. He'd tell you to keep eye contact, relishing in the noises and mewls you'd make as you watched him tongue your soaking folds, eager for him to quit messing around and _really_ go down on you. The man had true head game, you had been delighted to find out as you reached that point in your relationship.

But at the same time, the shy, bleach-blond game-lover was a sadist, through and through. You had been shocked to realize this, but not disappointed in the slightest. When it came to the bedroom, Kenma could be vicious, and you ate it all up. He would tease you with that clever tongue until you edged, which frustrated the hell out of you every time in the best way possible. In the end, however, he always satisfied you.

This time, Kenma told himself, he would only focus on your pleasure, and not the immense satisfaction he got from manipulating your body _his_ way. You were working so hard with chemistry, practically day and night, you had earned it. He smirked as he chopped more vegetables, planning how everything would go down tonight to the very last detail.

"What are you smiling at? You look like you're caught up in a daydream." 

Your curious voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he blushed deeply.

"N-Nothing."

You narrowed your eyes at him, but looked back down at your periodic table nonetheless, sighing heavily. 

"This shit's so hard. I don't think I'll be able to pass." You said sullenly, laying your head on the table in despair. 

"You'll pass, if not only through sheer willpower." Kenma said, a warm expression on his face.

You brightened at that, a familiar flame of intensity back in your eyes. Kenma smiled; that was his girl. You pulled your textbook closer to you, flipping to a new page and seizing your yellow highlighter with a ferocity that made his cock twitch.

"We should watch a movie after dinner, just the two of us. It's been so long since we've done anything together, and you've earned a break." Kenma said carefully, barely keeping an evil grin off of his usually-expressionless face. It wouldn't be a surprise if he foolishly gave himself away.

You thought about it, tapping your highlighter on your chin. 

"Sure, I'd like that! I think I'll be able to finish this stoichiometry homework before then."

"I know you will." Kenma said, shaking some uncooked ramen noodles into the boiling pot of water on the stove. 

Twenty minutes later, Kenma called for you to clear the kitchen table so he could bring dinner to you. You nodded, pulling all of your papers into one neat pile, that ended up being rather tall. Shoving the stack to the side, Kenma set a steaming bowl of fresh ramen in front of you, giving a small smile at your delighted expression.

"Thank you so much! Looks delicious." You said, and Kenma sat down across from you with his own bowl of ramen. The two of you slurped down the meal, ravenous. Halfway through, Kenma decided to start the foreplay a little early by sliding his foot up your leg.

Your eyes widened, and you stared at him, lips parted. Kenma pretended not to notice, using his chopsticks to get at more of the noodles at the bottom of his bowl. When you'd looked back down at your bowl, he brought the noodles to his mouth, slurping rather suggestively. A hot blush crossed your cheeks, and he again, pretended not to notice, slurping hard with his eyes closed.

You smiled because you didn't know what else to do, not sure what he was getting at. To his disappointment, you stood to clear your empty bowl, bringing it to the sink and rinsing it, immediately sticking it in the tiny dishwasher. Kenma huffed quietly, the first part of his elaborate plan not quite working. Still, he'd gotten your mind on the topic. That was something.

"I'm gonna put my chemistry things away, think about which movie you want to watch." You said cheerfully, scooping up your large amount of school materials from the kitchen and coffee tables and starting to organize them in the corner by your backpack. Kenma smirked, already knowing exactly which movie to choose. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Magic Mike was a movie very near and dear to your heart - and your pussy. It never failed to put you in the mood, and Kenma was willing to use that to his advantage. If it helped him help you relax, he would go to whatever lengths necessary. The two-toned setter went into your shared room, into the closet, and behind the box of random paraphernalia you guys kept. There, the secret Magic Mike DVD sat, winking in response to the glare of the room lamp. Perfect.

Kenma snuck back down the hallway, the DVD under his shirt. You were just zipping up your backpack, standing up, when he entered.

"Wanna change into something comfy? I'll get the blankets and we can watch on the couch." Kenma said, smiling at you, trying his hardest not to let his ulterior motive slip through. 

"Good idea!" You said, skipping down the hall to change out of your jeans into comfortable sweats and a tee shirt - and likely a pair of Kenma's boxers.

Once he saw you had entered the bedroom, Kenma raced to the DVR, slipping the DVD in and turning on the TV. He grabbed the fluffiest blanket you guys had, a large pink one that had been a house-warming gift from your family. If only they knew what it was about to be part of.

He settled himself on the couch, but not before placing two bottles of water on the coffee table in front. The blanket was rather comfy, and part of Kenma wanted to sink back into the warmth and doze. Maybe a nap with you would be stress-relieving? 

No. The two-toned boy shook his head, chastising himself. You needed to take the edge off, and he could directly help you do that. Besides, Kenma thought, his mouth quirking into a smirk, he couldn't wait to help get you off. Not to put it so bluntly, but it was the truth; Kenma loved driving you over the edge, to the point where all you could utter was his name, over and over again, just as he liked it.

You emerged from the bedroom, entering the living space and waiting for Kenma to raise the blanket and let you in. He did, and you snuggled up next to him, putting your feet on the coffee table. Kenma clicked the 'Play' button on the remote, and the opening scene of Magic Mike began. 

You gave him a funny look when you realized it was _that_ movie, opening your mouth.

"Um? This is the movie you wanted to watch?" You asked, making sure he didn't grab the wrong one on accident. Kenma nodded, giving you an innocent smile and putting his head on your shoulder.

"Oh, alright." You said, eyes moving back to the screen.

The bleach-blonde boy waited until a particularly spicy scene before he put his plans into action, his hand moving from his lap to your thigh. The movement appeared as though he was merely shifting his hand, and you didn't think much of it.

As the scene got hotter, you couldn't help but feel that oh-so-familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach, just below your navel. You rubbed your thighs together discreetly, trying to go unnoticed in relieving that feeling between your legs, but Kenma noticed instantly. It was 'go' time.

The hand he'd placed on your leg began to rub, particularly focusing on your inner thigh. You gasped softly as he ghosted over your crotch, before returning to your inner thigh. You blushed a deep red, glancing over at your boyfriend and back to the screen was you saw he was intently watching the movie. 

"U-Uh..." You stuttered, and he looked over to you, raising a brow.

"Hmm?" 

"N-Nothing." You said, shaking your head to clear it. It was clouded with lust, partially from the movie, but mostly from your boyfriend's ministrations. 

When was the last time you'd masturbated? God, you couldn't even remember. The damn chemistry class had taken your entire life over.

Kenma watched you out of the corner of his eye, practically hearing your thought process. It was easy to tell what you were thinking, especially for Kenma. He fought back a smirk and returned his hand to your clothed vagina, rubbing lightly. That time, you let out a moan, but slapped a hand over your mouth, flushing.

Eyes narrowing, Kenma rubbed a little harder, not appreciating you trying to hold back your sounds. You let out another gasp, opening your legs to give him more access. To this he smirked, making direct eye contact with your embarrassed gaze. Calculating carefully, he licked his lips just slow enough for you to notice. The reaction was priceless.

You bit your lip, moaning as your eyes widened. 

"Kenma?" You asked questioningly, though you started to put the pieces together yourself.

"May I?" He asked in that polite way of his, and you nodded furiously, yanking the blanket off your lap. 

You pulled off your pants at lightning speed, and Kenma let out a genuine laugh at your eagerness. He was right, after all.

He slid off the couch to kneel in front of you, still seated with legs spread wide. Kenma took a moment to drink in your flushed appearance, relishing in the sight. He pulled up your shirt, exposing your breasts. You blushed as he sat up and took a nipple into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand.

"K-Kenma." You whispered, practically begging him to pay attention to your lower regions, which were newly unclothed but still throbbing. 

The two-toned setter ignored you, mouth leaving your breast with a wet 'pop!' and moving to the other. You narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend, knowing this was part of some sadistic game of his. If anything, it spurred you on even more, but right now, all you wanted was that nimble tongue on your clit.

Making eye contact with you, Kenma watched your frustrated face and smirked, pulling away from your other breast to speak.

"Say please."

You frowned at him, eyes full of want. He kept on smirking at you, not breaking in the slightest. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't touch your soaking pussy until you begged him. 

You huffed. Damn sadist.

"Please." You said, resigned. 

Kenma raised a brow, taking a finger and pulling it across your already-dripping entrance. You watched, eyes wide, as he brought the finger to his mouth and licked all of your juices off. You gulped, and Kenma could see your pupils blown with lust. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Kenma said, a positively evil look on his face as he dragged two fingers down your heat, bringing them back up to rub your hooded clit. Just as he crossed that sensitive spot, you made to beg once more.

"P-Please-" You started, but cut yourself off with a moan as he worked his finger harder, another one slipping down to toy with your entrance.

"Please what?" He asked, and you just about screamed in frustration. 

"P-Please eat me out, Kenma!" You cried, and finally, your boyfriend obliged, moving his face between your thighs and starting to work his magic. His hands kneaded your thighs as he licked a stripe up your pussy, and your mouth spewed out a chain of moans, groans, and expletives as you bucked your hips.

Truly, the man had game. It didn't take long for you to reach your peak, it was only two minutes before you experienced a hard orgasm. Satisfied with that, Kenma raised his head, but brought his hand up to keep playing with your folds. He wasn't done yet.

The sight of your boyfriend's mouth covered in saliva and cum was enough to make you want to drag him to the bedroom and fuck him, hard. But before you could act on that impulse, Kenma gave your thigh a quick squeeze. He also gave you a wink, which turned your stomach to lead. He...wasn't done yet.

"One more, eh?" Kenma said, returning his face to your wet folds.

You almost laughed at his tenacity (for such an unmotivated guy, he could really 'bring it' in the bedroom), but let out a low moan as he begun once more.

By the end of tonight, Kenma would have fucked the frustration right out of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the EXTREMELY slow build, but I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
